


Coping Pt.1

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Thomas Vladimir the Tenth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Vampires, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas felt as if someone had a vice grip on his throat, cutting off circulation & air flow.</p><p>"Hey, Thomas, I'm okay. Calm down." He blinked back to reality, blood staining his hands & arms. For once the deep crimson smelt wretched to him, he didn't want his blood spilt; ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Pt.1

Thomas landed gracefully to the beat of the music, spinning slowly as he raised his arms above his head, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. He stretched & slowly rolled across the floor, jumping back up with ease, not making a sound as he landed on the wood flooring. He easily performed a back flip & began to roll his lanky frame seductively, eyes closed as he concentrated, allowing the music to control him.

Derek cleared his throat, "Thomas." Thomas slowly opened his eyes, pupils dilated as his chest rose & fell quickly.

"Yes?" Thomas turned around, finding Derek paler than usual. Upon closer inspection Thomas noticed the gaping wound in his friend's side; he didn't remember blacking out.

"Hey, wake up. Thomas!" Derek hissed as he slapped the teen unconscious on the floor. Thomas still didn't stir, but his cheek blossomed into a deep shade of pink. "I really don't wanna do this..." Derek murmured before raising his fist. He sent it towards Thomas' face only for the teen to dodge the attack, Derek growled as his fist made contact with concrete.

"Oh my god, Derek! I'm sorry... Wait, what the hell happened?!" Thomas yelled out as Derek laid down on the floor. Green eyes losing some of their color.

"You're suppose to be taking care of me right now, not the other way around." Derek grumbled as he made a face of pain. Thomas nodded & helped Derek to remove his shirt.

"Looks like you need stitches. I'll be back." With inhuman speed Thomas left & returned with the first aid kit. Thomas poured hydrogen peroxide on a gauze pad, & pressed it to the claw marks. "What did this?" He asked trying to control his rage.

Derek grit his teeth, "Even I don't know what they were. They were stupid strong." He said as Thomas began sewing closed the wounds.

"They must be an alpha of some sort because you're not healing in the slightest." Thomas commented as he wrapped Derek's torso in bandages, "Alright, you're done." Thomas said packing up everything, tossing the wolf a clean shirt.

"Thanks."

 

* * *

 

Thomas shut his eyes tightly, arms curling around his knees as he pulled them to his chest. His breathing rapid & he felt as if his blood was drumming against his ears.

 _Is this what it means to feel alive?_ He wondered. Never before had he experienced human things, he was a pure blood vampire, his family's blood never once tainted from outside bloodlines. Thomas bit his bottom lip, nicking it with a fang, his tongue darted out  & caught the droplet of blood.

"... Thomas... You awake?" A voice asked quietly. Thomas sighed in relief & the tension eased out his body as the bed dipped besides him, a wolf, pure black with electric blue eyes had curled around him. Thomas ran his fingers through the wolf's soft coat, watching in amusement as Derek nuzzled his free hand.

 _Wolf or not, I will protect you... I am the monster after all, & you..._ Thomas looked down at Derek, _are the hero in disguise._

_[To Be Continued]_


End file.
